the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
KuT
also known as Tommy & JA are a team competing in The Amazing Race 2. Profile Tommy *'Age:' 16 *'Current residence: '''New Jersey, U.S.A. *'Connection to your teammate: Twins or like Friends *'Three words to describe you: '''Loyal, Simple, and Awesome *'Favorite hobbies: 'Cross Country, Track, and Snuggling *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: 'Making good decisions that led me where I am in life atm. *'What famous person reminds you of yourself: 'Umm walking dead characters <3 or like idk game show contestants. *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate: 'I know Steven Yuen is Korean but his attitude and JAs are similar in a lot of ways, both have a funny and serious side while being a down to earth person. * '''What scares you most about traveling: '''Bugs. *'What excites you most about traveling: 'Seeing the world with friends. *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: 'Timezones are a motherf*** *'Pet peeve about your teammate: 'He can't live in the U.S.A. XD *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why: 'Ireland because I have a lot of ancestors that came from there and never got to visit it yet. <3 JA *'Age: 11 *'Current residence:' Philippines *'Connection to your teammate:' Twins or like Friends *'Three words to describe you:' Smart, Brave?, Happy *'Favorite hobbies:' Surfing the internet, and like learning new stuff *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of:' Being 1stHonor since pre-school *'What famous person reminds you of yourself:' Uhh, Idk xD *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate:' A walking Dead actor, imo *'What scares you most about traveling:' The people I will have to interact with while travelling *'What excites you most about traveling:' Just the word travelling makes me excited *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together:' Communication hands down *'Pet peeve about your teammate:' Ugh, I dont really know *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why:' Um, probs some place in South America Season 2 *Leg 1: 6th ** Tommy ** Handgun ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 2: 3rd ** Great Statue ** Tommy ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 3: 6th ** Tommy ** Statistics ** - ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 4: 4th ** - ** Draw The Plate ** Tommy ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 5: 5th ** Tommy ** Peace ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 6: 5th ** - ** JA ** Big Picture ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 7: 6th ** - ** Old Danish Tunes ** JA ** Arrived 6th. Non-Elimination Leg. *Leg 8: 5th ** Completed Speedbump. ** JA ** Phenomenal Street ** Yielded Alf & Jessy¹. ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 9: 4th ** Gather Hunters ** Tommy ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 10: 5th ** JA *** Took a penalty of 1 hour and 30 minutes. ** Pick A Word ** Arrived 5th. 7th Team Eliminated. Trivia *Tommy & JA have named 2 episodes of The Amazing Race 2. **Get Your Act Together **I'm The Perfect Twin Records Season 2 *Youngest team; 13,5. *Youngest team to name an episode: 13,5. The Amazing Race *Youngest team to name an episode: 13,5. References *¹ Alf & Jessy had already checked in as they received the Yield, and so Tommy & JA's Yield had no effect. Category:The Amazing Race 2 Category:The Amazing Race 2 Teams Category:Teams Category:5th (TAR) Category:Youngest Teams Category:Male/Male Teams Category:Non-Elimination Leg Survivors Category:International Teams Category:Penalty Sufferers Category:Yielding Teams